The Secret Origin of Kimiko Tendo
by sara t. fontanini
Summary: Ranma has had enough. The time has come to change his life, hopefully for the better. Unfortunately, magic and Ranma don't mix well...
1. Reincarnation

The Secret Origin of Kimiko Tendo

By Sara T. Fontanini

Chapter 1: Reincarnation

Ranma gazed, reverently, at what sat before him.

It had taken a lot of time, blood, sweat and tears to journey around collecting the pieces of the artifact. And to do so without arousing suspicion from the others had only made things harder. But now, after what seemed like an eternity, he had the Mirror of Desire.

He clenched his eyes shut, focusing hard on his wish. Soon, he would no longer suffer.

He had come across it in a book that Cologne was reading. He leafed through it, discreetly, while she was away and the other two were busy. He was hoping to find a cure for his curse, but what he saw did far more than that.

He tried to push it out of his mind. Surely he didn't need something like that, not to deal with his problem? But, he never could get it out of his mind, and it soon became unbearable.

And so, he eventually relented and went after it. As it turned out, the Mirror was shattered, its pieces scattered throughout Japan. And so, he spent a week or so searching for each piece.

It had taken him half a year, and now it was finally happening.

He opened his eyes, and looked deeply into the Mirror. His reflection bowed.

"I have heard your wish." The reflection, or more acurately spirit, said clamly. "It is a pretty complex one, and it won't just affect you. Are you prepared for the consequences, should it be granted?"

Ranma nodded, his expression that of determination. "Yes. I can't just live like this anymore. And I think that this is the only way."

The Spirit of the Mirror bowed again. "Very well then. Ranma Saotome, I have seen into your heart, and know what it is that you truly desire of me. I shall grant your wish for happiness."

The mirror glowed, and Ranma felt as if he was melting as he was sucked inside.

---------------------

Ranma looked around himself. He was no longer in the cave, but in a hospital bed.

"What happened?" He said. Judging from his voice, he was in female form.

A nurse smiled down at the cursed boy. "You were in an accident, miss. Fortunately, you didn't suffer any serious injuries, nor the driver. You should be out of here in a few days miss Hasegawa."

Ranma sighed in exasperration. 'So, that was all a dream then, and my wish wasn't granted.' And then, something the nurse said registered, and the cursed boy stared at her in shock. "H-Hasegawa!?"

The nurse blinked. "Why, yes, that is your name isn't it?"

"G-get me a mirror." Ranma said shakily, her face pale.

"Certainly." The nurse aquiesed, confused. A couple minutes later, she came back, handing the mirror over to the pale martial artist.

Ranma stared, white as a ghost, at the face that stared back at her. It looked nothing like her cursed form, and it certainly wasn't her normal form. For one thing, she seemed to be in her twenties, and she had long, light brown hair. Her eyes were strangely silvery. She seemed quite....pretty.

"Are you all right miss?" The nurse asked, noting the anxiety in the patient's face.

Ranma turned to her, and tried to explain her behaviour. "I....I don't remember anything. I was scared, not knowing who I am. So, I asked for the mirror to see.....myself, hoping to jog some sorta memory."

The nurse gasped. "You have amnesia!?"

Ranma nodded. "I...suppose I do. Must've...must've been the accident."

The nurse regained her composure, and nodded. "It's very likely. I better inform the doctor, and your family." The nurse turned away, getting on with her task. "Strange though, your tests didn't show any sign of brain damage."

Ranma sighed when the woman was gone. She knew what was going on.

It seemed that her wish HAD been granted after all, just not in the way she had expected.

She had wished for a new life, a way to escape from the constant torture that was her life. She just could no longer stand the fiancees, the rivals and the other crap. Especially Akane.

She was hoping to fix it all up, a quick cure-all to her curse, her fiancees, everything.

What she got was a literal new life. The only problem was she didn't who she was, who her friends and family were, where she was, and what happened to her old life.

Ranma held herself, anxiety growing. For once in her life, she was scared. And it had nothing to do with cats.

She was scared of what was going to become of her now, with such an unfamiliar situation.

----------------

It seemed that her family consisted of her mother, Sayaka, and her sister, Akane. Her mother (Who seemed to be in her late forties and had greying black hair, and wore a black blouse and grey dress) fussed over her, worrying over her health, threatening to demand compensation from the driver who caused the accident. Akane (who had a slightly athletic build, wore jeans and a tight T-shirt and had medium length hair that was a darker shade of brown), unlike the other Akane that Ranma had gotten to know, was supportive, and had expressed a desire to help her sister and to be there for her. Ranma smiled at this, having never experienced such heartfelt compassion. She even hugged her new sibling, crying.

"Thank you." She said.

Akane hugged the other woman back, smiling herself. "You're welcome, Kimiko."

And just like that, Ranma Saotome discovered her name.

She was Kimiko Hasegawa, from that moment onwards.

-----------------

_I'm so sorry for the shortness. I'll try and fix that in future chapters, hopefully._

_We shall see Kimiko's life as it develops from here, with a few timeskips now and then. And, just so you know, this is set in the past. I'm just not sure on a suitable timeframe (but definately a few years before Kasumi is born.)._

_You can probably guess what's going to happen now, if you're paying attention. If not, then I shan't spoil the surprise._

_I realise that I have placed a lofty project on my hands, and I hope I can do the story justice. If not, then I apologise in advance._

_I hope you are intrigued, and that you look forward to future installments. Until next time, enjoy my work, and please comment! (I know some of you don't like it when an author asks for reviews, but I really want to hear from ya, and this is the only way I know to ensure I get something)_


	2. Getting On With a New Life

The Secret Origin of Kimiko Tendo

Chapter 2: Getting On With a New Life

Kimiko sat in her room, not recognising a single fixture. After all, for her, this was the first time she had ever been in here.

Her bed was fairly plain (just white sheets and a pillow), but her room room was filled with painting equipment. No, more acurrately drawing equipment. Whover she was, she apparently was an artist of some sort. There was a desk by her bed, with piles of paper and writing utensils, as well as framed pictures of who she assumed to be family and friends.

There was a knock at the door. Kimiko gave her permission to enter, and in stepped her newly discovered sister Akane.

Akane closed the door, and smiled. "How are you, Sis?"

Kimiko sighed. "I...I don't recognise anything." She gestured to the art equipment and the desk. "Am I some kind of artist?"

Akane chuckled. "That's what you say. You're trying to break out as an aspiring mangaka. Mom doesn't approve, saying it's not a 'real' job, like being an OL is any better."

"Am I any good?"

The darker-haired girl shrugged. "Dunno. You're very defensive about your work, not willing to show it to anyone. However, you haven't been able to get your work published for about two years now."

Kimiko sighed. "Great. I'm a talentless hack too embarrassed to show my family how sucky I am."

Akane giggled. Kimiko looked up at her, glaring.

"What?"

"It's just....you're not really the type to use words like 'sucky'." Akane explained, smiling in amusement. "That's more my thing, to be honest."

The fairer-haired woman nodded. "Which of us is the older sister?"

"That'd be me." Akane said smugly.

"Geez, not only am I talentless, I'm also the youngest sister. How humiliating." She bowed her head in resignation.

Akane walked over, laying a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Come on, Kimiko. It's not that bad." She walked over to the desk, pulling some stuff out. "We just have to look at your work, and then you can call yourself a talentless loser if it's crap."

"I didn't say I was a loser." Kimiko mumbled.

"You implied it."

Akane leafed through picture after picture, hmmming and muttering. She turned to her sister, handing the sheets of paper over. "It's actually pretty good."

Kimiko looked through page after page, brightening up. She actually was a pretty talented artist, she had to admit.

"So....jog any memories?" Akane asked concernedly.

Kimiko shook her head. "No. I don't remember anything, and I doubt I'd ever will." Which was true, considering that she used to be a boy named Ranma Saotome, a martial artist cursed to magically transform into a girl when hit with cold water. Her life was a like a cheap manga story.

"How about I take ya out around town in the morning?" Akane asked.

"What do ya mean?"

The older Hasegawa shrugged. "I'm just saying we can do a little shopping, maybe get a bite to eat, just to get your mind off things for a while."

Kimiko shrugged. "Why not?"

Akane grinned. "That's the spirit! I promise ya, you won't regret it."

She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Kimiko looked down at the drawings in her hands.

"Maybe I could give it a try." She murmered to herself. "It couldn't be harder than my days training with Pop."

----------------

The next day, the two sisters went out to the local shopping district. First, they stopped by a ramen restaurant to have some lunch and to discuss things.

"So, what is it you do for a living?" Kimiko asked. It had been bothering her for a while.

Akane smirked. "Why, I'm in a band."

"A band?"

"Don't act so surprised. I've always been a bit of a tomboy, and I just love music. Especially rock. So, you can probably guess the kind of band I'm in."

Kimiko nodded. "You guys any good?"

The elder woman shrugged. "Not sure, but we do have some fans. We're more of a cult hit than a breakout one, but the few fans we have do appreciate our style."

"You should give me a sample of your work." Ranma didn't have much time to appreciate any arts other than the martial, but Kimiko was willing to expand her horizons. That's just the kind of opportunity a new life provided.

"When the opportunity arises, I will. Now, any other questions?"

"Where's P- uh, dad?" Kimiko hoped that Akane didn't notice her slip.

"He and mom seperated some time ago, not sure why. He still visits once in a while. He's really fond you, for some reason."

Kimiko smiled. "And mom?"

"She's fairly old-fashioned. She thinks that the most a woman can expect career wise is as an OL or something. She doesn't really approve of my being in a band, thinks we'll only go so far." She chuckled. "She could be right, but its not really about fame or fortune with me. For me, it's just fun and I like it. Just like with what you're doing, actually. Of course, though she disapproves, she still loves us. After all, she still keeps regular contact with us."

Kimiko nodded, thinking of Ranma's mother. Sayaka Hasegawa seemed much kinder when compared to Nodoka Saotome.

"Oh, and before I forget, you go to the local college here."

Kimiko gaped. "I'm in COLLEGE!?"

"You sound surprised." Akane snickered. "You thought you were just some jobless loser or something?"

Kimiko didn't answer, just fumed silently, blushing.

After they had finished their meals, Akane grabbed her sister's arm.

"Come on." She said. "When can talk some more after we have a browse around the area."

She didn't wait for Kimiko to answer as she ran out, dragging the younger woman behind.

From another seat, a young sat staring at the retreating forms of the two sisters.

"Who IS that woman?" Soun Tendo asked himself.

--------------

Kimiko was having a great time. Akane wasn't like any other girls she had known, and had a wicked sense of humour. So far, all they had done was look through a music shop for some guitars (Akane needed a new one for her band) as well as some some CD's the older girl wanted her sister to give a try.

They then looked through a clothing store, and Kimiko was surprised by the other woman's eye for fashion. Akane picked out some nice skrits and dresses for Kimiko, and got herself some more jeans, a denim skirt and very tight shorts ("They're called hotpants."). Kimiko tried some dresses on, and realised that they felt surprisingly comfortable. In fact, she hadn't realised that she had been wearing a cream dress and a white jacket till she saw herself in a mirror.

Somehow, she had lost her death-grip on the concept of masculinity. And, surprisingly, it felt very liberating. It seemed that a new life really was what she had needed.

After looking through a few more places (including an art store; a game shop, for both sisters were apparently rabid gamers; A manga shop and a video store), the two women headed home, giggling.

"So, Sis, how was your day?" Akane asked, grinning.

Kimiko grinned back. "I have never had so much fun in all my life. It was incredible; I never realised that I could have had so much fun, simply by shopping!"

"It's all in the company you keep." Akane explained. "Besides, you don't remember your life, so technically you don't really know how much fun you've had previously."

Kimiko stopped, frowning. "Actually....I remember living....a different life, not this one. I guess you could say that, while I was unconcious, I lived a whole new life other than this one." She sighed. "I hated it."

Akane frowned. "Hmmm... Tell me about it."

The fairer-haired woman shook her head. "You'll think I'm crazy."

"That's cause you are." Akane said wryly. "But I don't think any less of you. Just tell me about this dream of yours, and then we'll see."

Kimiko nodded, hesitantly.

----------------

Akane listened in rapt attention, gasping in awe at some of the more exiting parts, and lauging hysterically at the sillier parts.

"He turned into a pig!?" Akane squeeled.

"It could have been worse." Kimiko replied.

"I'm SO sure." She replied, unconvinced.

Soon, Kimiko had finished her tales of her life as Ranma Saotome, and it was getting dark. Realising the time, the two young women decided to head home as quick as possible.

"You had a very interesting dream there, Kimiko." Akane said, grinning dood-humouredly.

"You....You're okay with what I told you?" Kimiko asked, surprised.

"Sure. If nothing else, it makes an interesting story. You could do a series based on those dreams of yours!"

The younger woman chuckled. "I was actually thinking of doing that."

"You should. I liked it, even if you didn't."

They stopped when they noticed a bunch of shady looking guys.

"What do you jerks want?" Akane asked them, bunching her fists.

A skinny guy in a fancy suit with a weasely face smirked. "Pretty girls like you shouldn't be walking down the streets all alone at night." He flicked out a switchblade. "You never know the types of people you could come across."

"Jerk!" Akane hissed, and got ready to attack.

Kimiko charged over, fist raised. A big guy suddenly went behind her and grabbed her. She tried hard to throw him off, but it was no good.

The weasel put his face right into hers, grinning creepily. "Now, this one could do very well. Not too bad looking, could rake in a few customers. What do ya say lady, willing to do a little work for us?" He gently touched her cheek with his knife. "Or maybe you'd like a wider smile?"

Kimiko closed her eyes, sweating from fear. '_I can't do anything. I'm not as strong or as fast as I was in my previous life. Oh God, I've never been so scared._' "Somebody please help me!"

The big guy was flung away from her, hitting the wall of a neaby building. Strong arms held her before she fell to the ground. She looked up into the handsome face of a young man with long black hair.

"Are you okay, miss?" Her rescuer asked. "Did they hurt you?"

"Bastard!" Weasel Man growled. "Don't interfere! Jinno, take him out!"

A slightly larger man came charging forwards, holding up a wooden sword. However, Akane kicked him in the face before he could do anything. She glared at the Weasel.

"Don't you dare hurt my little sister!"

Weasel Man tried to run away, but Akane was too fast. She ran in front of him, kicked him in the groin and grabbed his knife out of his hands.

"Let's see how much you like having a knife shoved into your face."

Weasel Man screamed as she slowly, but deeply, cut his face. Then she kneed him in the gut, and he fell unconcious.

Akane walked over to her sister and the young man who had saved her. She looked up at the man. "Thank you for your help." She bowed in gratitude.

The young man shook his head, frowning with seriousness. "No thanks are necesarry! A martial artist must always help those in need!"

Akane smirked wryly, but frowned in concern at Kimiko. "Kimi-chan, you okay?"

Kimiko leapt onto her sister, crying, holding her arms tightly around her sibling's shoulders. Akane closed her eyes in sympathy, returning the embrace. She looked up at the young man once again.

"Who are you, and where do you live?" She asked him. "I'd like to keep in touch with you, in case of anything."

The man nodded. "Certainly. I am Soun Tendo, and am currently studying the martial arts under a certified master, along with my best friend. Here is my phone number and address." He took out a piece of paper and a pen, scribbled rapidly, and handed the scrap to the tomboy.

Akane smirked. "You sure are prepared."

"A martial artist is ready for any situation." Soun barked out, like a military cadet. "Now, I must be off. My Master will be furious if I am late." He bowed, and jogged away.

Akane continued to smile, shaking her head. "That guy's wound up a little tight. He needs to loosen up." She looked down at her younger sister, frowning. "Kimiko..."

Kimiko continued to cry into Akane's shoulder, horribly scarred by what had almost happened.

'_I'm so...weak. Akane.....never leave me. I don't....I don't want to be hurt..... I'm so....scared. Akane....'_

"It's okay, Kimi-chan." Akane whispered soothingly. "The monsters are all gone now. Big Sis got rid of them all."

She walked home, holding onto her sister, being sure to keep her safe and secure.

------------------

_Whoah, this is a long chapter. It wasn't going to be this long, originally, but that's how these things happen. I promise a longer chapter, and by God, I give ya one._

_So, you can probably see what's going to happen in the future. What's in store for Kimiko, Akane and Soun now?_

_How do ya like my interpretation of a younger Soun? It's just the way I picture him being, when looking at his younger self (as shown in the introduction of Happosai story)._

_Should I have other familiar faces appear, or just stick with my core cast? Tell me what you think._

_Hope ya enjoy the story and continue reading! And please comment!_


	3. Your Training BeginsNow!

The Secret origin of Kimiko Tendo

Chapter 3: Your Training Begins.....Now!

Kimiko sat in her room, holding her arms around herself. She was still terribly shaken by recent events.

She was unable to defeat her attackers. However, this wasn't like the time when Happosai used the strangth sapping moxibustion in her previous life. Back then, she knew that there was some sort of cure, and that if anyone did defeat her, it would be at the hands of someone mostly harmless.

But this was different. There was no quick cure here: while her mind still knew how to fight and to perform techniques, her body didn't. Not only that, but Kimiko Hasegawa hadn't undergone the training that Ranma Saotome had, and thus her body lacked the strength and reflexes her old life had.

However, if that were all to it, then she wouldn't be so shaken. The other major factor was that she was attacked by people who lacked scruples, honour or even a basic moral code. They had planned to sell her body, as she had gathered, and were willing to injure, maybe even kill, her.

She had changed very quickly in adjusting to her new life, but this had made her vulnerable mentally. This latest blow had shattered her confidence. Not just in herself and her abilities, but whether or not she could survive in a fight. Unlike last time, she didn't have a resilient body to fall back on.

She was an ordinary human being, and this scared her more than anything.

-----------------

Soun sat next to his friend and partner, Genma Saotome, meditating.

Well, he was meditating. Genma was sleeping.

Soun shook his head condescendingly. It was a wonder that he was even friends with the lazy fool, considering how different they were personality wise. Of course, they DO say that opposites attract.

Besides, Soun saw something in his friend that noone else did.

But, this was not what Soun was concerned with.

He was thinking about the young woman who had been attacked. He was worried about her, and hoped that she was doing alright.

What would his master say, if he heard that his number one student was being distracted by thoughts of women?

------------------

Akane knocked on her sister's door. She was getting worried, since Kimiko hadn't left since they came home last night.

"Come in." Kimiko called out, weakly, her voiced tinged with nervousness.

Akane opened the door, and frowned in concern. Her sister sat on her bed, not moving a muscle. She was also shaking slightly.

"Kimi-chan." Akane said, and Kimiko looked up at her. "Are ya....ya okay?"

Kimiko scrunched up her face, fighting back tears. She shook her head.

"Ya wanna talk about it?"

There was a long silence, and Akane waited patiently for her sister to respond. Finally, the younger woman nodded.

"I...I have never had something like that happen to me. My body...it...it couldn't do what I wanted, and I almost...they were gonna..." She leapt at her older sister, embracing her tightly. "I have never felt this way before, and it doesn't make sense. I'm so....I'm so scared, Akane-neechan."

Akane hugged Kimiko tightly. "I can understand. It's like, there're two people inside of you: the person you once were, and this new person you're just getting to grips with. However, it's hard to tell one from the other." She closed her eyes. "It's okay, Kimi-chan. It won't happen again."

"How do you know that? How can you gaurantee that I won't be atatcked again?"

The darker-haired girl smirked, an idea forming quickly in her mind. "Because, we'll get ya some training. I'm sure that once you're in good enough shape, you'll be able to handle anything." She frowned. "I can't protect ya all the time, sis."

Kimiko nodded. "I...I understand. I...I don't want to be like this everytime something happens. That wasn't how I was, and I won't let it be how I am now."

Akane nodded. "Of course, I can't teach ya, I have too much on my plate already. However, there is someone who might wanna help ya."

Kimiko tilted her head in curiosity. "Who?"

"The man who saved your life."

------------------

Kimiko waited patiently. She was currently waiting outside a small house, barely large enough to hold a family.

She turned when she had heard the door open.

Before her stood a young man dressed in a dark brown gi. He had long black hair and an unshaven face.

"Oh, it is you again, miss..."

"Hasegawa. Kimiko Hasegawa." She said with a bow. "I was told that a man who had helped me out when I was in trouble lives here. Are you him?"

Soun nodded. "I am indeed. Are you....I hope you haven't been injured during that time."

Kimiko shook her head. "No. Well, not physically, anyway. However, I'm still a little...shaken up. My sister, Akane, said that it might be a good idea for me to train. Partly so I can defend myself if something ever happened again, but also as a sort of therapy, or so I think."

Soun blinked, then shook his head with a determined expression. "The Art is no place for a delicate young woman such as yourself. I suggest that, whenever you go out, that you not be alone, hopefully in the company of someone with the skills necessary to protect you should a situation arise."

Kimiko growled, gritting her teeth together. How dare this....GUY even suggest such a thing. She was a martial artist herself, she didn't NEED someone protecting her. ESPECIALLY not this JERK.

"I WANT to LEARN, and not just rely on others. I do NOT want to be a burden. Besides, I'll bet YOU would like to do the protecting, wouldn't you!?"

The young man blushed, shaking his head nervously. "N-no, no! I would never--"

"YOU JERK! I don't need a guy like you telling ME what to do! If I say I wanna train, I wanna train!"

"But, Hasegawa-san--"

"NO BUTS!"

She socked him in the face. Soun rubbed his cheek, and stared at her.

"Are ya gonna train me, or not!?" Her face was a picture of pure indignant fury.

Soun numbly nodded his head. "O-of course, Hasegawa-san. When do you want to start?"

-------------

Sayaka answered the door. It was one of Kimiko's college friends, Nodoka.

"Ah! No-chan, how good it is to see you again!" The older woman said, smiling. "What can I do for you today?"

"Um, actually, I came to see Kimiko. I heard she had been in an accident, and I came to see how she was doing."

Sayaka nodded, still smiling. "Oh, she's getting along fine. In fact, she's just gone out to meet a friend, or so Akane tells me." She gestured her hand next to her mouth, and spoke in a stage whisper. "If you ask me, I think she has finally found a man. She's not getting any younger you know."

"MOM!" Akane yelled out, poking her head in from behind her mother. "It isn't like that at all! She just went to see a friend about a little problem she's having. Geez!" She sighed. "You know better than to spread baseless rumours."

Sayaka giggled nervously. "Oops! Sorry, Akane dear. It won't happen again. But, I am getting worried about her, you know." Her expression became more concerned. "She's having a problem? Is it serious? Something I should worry about?"

Akane waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, no. As I said, she's gone to see a friend. I'm sure thay'll be able to work it out themselves." She noticed Nodoka at last. "Hey, No-chan! Ya want Kimi-chan? Just wait a bit, I'm sure she'll be back soon."

Nodoka nodded, smiling nervously, a little unsure, but stepped inside, regardless.

-----------------

They were in a small forest, not too far from Nerima. Soun was a little worried. He wasn't sure a woman could handle the rigorous training methods of a martial artist.

"Okay, we're here." Kimiko said, dressed in a white gi, folding her arms. "Now what?"

"Now, the training begins."

She barely dodged as he ran at her. She wasn't so lucky as he spun around and kicked her back, knocking her to the ground. Kimiko coughed, and glared up at her 'teacher'.

"What the hell was that for!?" She asked, but she had a feeling she knew the answer.

"It is simple." Soun said, matter-of-factly. "The first step, as taught by my master, is to first gauge the student's ability. As you train, your skill will increase, and thus you will improve. Eventually, you should be able to defeat your master, and thus your trianing will be complete."

She nodded. "So, you were just gauging my skill level?"

"Correct. However, your performance was lacking. I'm afraid I will have to submit you through the full training course, as defined by my master."

Kimiko smirked. "Sure, whatever. I can take whatever you throw at me."

Soun chuckled, perhaps condescendingly. "You are confident. However, this training will be tough. It will be unlike any other method, and it is doubtful a woman can handle it."

A vein popped in Kimiko's head. "You wanna test that theory, jerk!?"

"Very well then, let the training commence." He lifted up a large rock, larger than his upper body. "First, dodging. Dodge this rock. If you don't, you will be hurt."

Kimiko stared, gulped, and became determined. "Whatever. Bring it on, jerk-face."

He threw the rock, and it moved so fast that Kimiko could barely see it. It hit her, hard, and she went down.

All that registered in that moment was that her teacher was strong, incredibly strong. Far stronger than her P- than Genma Saotome, that's for sure.

-----------------

The training went on for a while longer. She was chased by bears (and angry people, due to some suspicious training goals), leapt through booby tapped trees, swam through lakes and rivers (she did much better here) and, of course, had to fight her teacher and dodged rocks.

As it started to get dark, they set up camp. Kimiko sat down, and tensed up, flinching from pain.

Her teacher gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "Do you require some first aid?"

Kimiko was about to nod, but then just glared at the young man. "Why do you care?"

"Trust me, I am aware of how dangerous my master's training methods are, and hence why I warned you." He smiled. "I am impressed. You performed far better than I had anticipated. And, despite what the training may have led you to believe, I do not wish for you to come to any harm. " His expression softened, becoming less...stoic. "Please, just trust me."

Kimiko stared at him for a while, unsure how to respond. On the one hand, the training was incredibly brutal, on the other it was not much different from the methods used by Genma Saotome, and her teacher seemed to be a nice person, though a little high-strung.

"Sure." She replied, shrugging.

Soun smiled, taking out a small jar out of his travelling pack. He opened it, and smeared some green slime on his fingers. "Here, this does wonders." He blushed, looking away. "I...I'm afraid it must be applied to the skin. If you don't mind..."

Kimiko snorted. "Fine. Just don't do anything...perverted."

"You have my word as a martial artist!"

Soon, her top was off, and her teacher began rubbing the salve into her back.

"Ooh, that's cold." She turned slightly. "So, what's your name? I can't keep calling ya jerk-face or whatever, especially when you're being this helpful." She narrowed her eyes. "Do you even have a name?"

Soun frowned, realising that she probably hadn't been aware of his presence the previous night. "You may refer to me as 'Sensei'! Is that understood!?"

"Yes sir!" Kimiko barked, saluting. She chuckled a little. Man, she never had fun with people like that. Akane's influence, most likely.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." She smiled teasingly, and then moaned. "Oh, that feels good. Keep going...."

"Your body is very tense." Soun remarked. "There seems to be a little bruising, but the salve should take care of that. However, there seem to be some light scarring, and I'm not sure how much of it will be permanent. You might have even broken a bone or two."

"That's fine." Kimiko replied, unconcerned. She felt like she was melting. "Just...keep going."

Soun blushed, and turned away.

Kimiko turned to him, surprised. "Why'd ya stop?"

"Y-you're....making starnge noises...and it's making me feel rather...uncomfortable."

Kimiko blinked. She was getting so into it, she had forgotten who she was a for a little bit. She looked down at her (frankly average) chest, and then turned away, having learned (through constant chastising and attacks form the lecher) that a girl (or a woman) shouldn't show her body off to guys. "Sorry about that. I....I'm not quite....familiar with this sorta thing....I mean, this used to happen to me a lot but....I mean...." She sighed. "I don't know what I mean anymore..."

She gasped as her Sensei put his gi jacket over her shoulders. "Please, do not let it bother you. Now, you can take the salve, I can always make more. You can apply the rest yourself, if that's okay."

Kimiko blushed. "Yeah.....It's okay."

"Good. It's getting late. I don't want your family to get unduly worried."

She nodded, and got her things together.

She was worried. She had lied, it wasn't okay. She wanted him to do all of it. And she was worried about why she wanted that.

She shrugged. It just felt nice, and besides, she was still a guy at heart, she believed.

Still, it didn't matter. Like he said, her family would probably be getting worried.

And she didn't want that. Not anymore.

There has been enough that.

----------------

_Here's part three!_

_Yeah, some have complained about some OOC behaviour, and this is my attempt at both explaining and rectifying it._

_I'm a little worried. There might not be a good enough clarification for Ranma's behaviour, and the decision to get some training seems a little rushed to me. Dunno, I could be over-stressing here, but oh well. If there's any problems, I'll just fix it._

_Also, I had forgotten about the strength sapping moxibustion incident, and was reminded by a reviewer. So, I tried to rectify that too._

_And, what some of us were probably waiting for: KimikoXSoun! Of course, it is simpy some fluff, and not any real, concrete romance, but that's the point. I have rushed into the romances of my stories in the past, and I'm trying to avoid that._

_And, just to clarify, Ranma/Kimiko was pretty out of it after the attack. She was too busy focusing on her fear and distress to notice anything, like Soun introducing himself. Just so we're clear._

_Well, hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	4. Double Date

The Secret Origin of Kimiko Tendo

Chapter 4: Double Date

Kimiko had returned home, to find a familiar face from her past life.

She looked younger, and did not wear a kimono, but Kimiko was still able to recognise Nodoka Saotome.

Sayaka Hasegawa smiled at her daughter. "Oh, honey, you're back. No-chan has been waiting here for you."

Kimiko looked down at the woman who had mothered her, once upon a time. "Uh....sorry, I've been in an accident..."

"Oh, I had heard." Nodoka explained quickly. "I came by to check up on you, and your mother and Akane were kind enough to explain everything." Nodoka walked gracefully forward and embraced her friend. "I'm so sorry, Kimi-chan. Don't worry, I'm here for you."

Kimiko stood in surprise, and then slowly hugged her friend back. "Thanks, No-chan."

Akane stood up, waving her hand in the air. "And now that Kimiko has returned, we can all eat! Mom, prepare dinner!"

This earned the tomboy a strike on the head by her mother, and quickly the girl sobered up. Kimiko giggled at the sight. Nodoka was a little shocked, not understanding that Sayaka hadn't really meant her daughter any harm.

After all was made clear to the visitor, all gathered together to eat.

Tomorrow was a busy day.

----------------------

Izumi Kyobei lay on his bed, stewing in anger.

That....that girl had ruined his face, his beautiful face. And why? Because he was just messing around with that young woman, that's why. He was just having some fun; he wasn't going to do anything, really. Sure, he might have sold her into prostitution, but what was wrong with that? It's not like he was actually going to hurt her. Much.

That girl had no right overreacting in that way. When he got out of here, he was going to make her pay.

-----------------

A few days later, Kimiko walked down the street alongside her friend. Truth to tell, it was kind of unnerving.

Nodoka Saotome had been her mother, back when she was Ranma Saotome. That same woman had threatened her with a blade, threatening to force her to commit seppuku had she failed at being a Man Amongst Men.

Her memories of her former mother were not very pleasant.

But now, she found that Nodoka Kudo was one of her closest friends in this life.

Nodoka was so timid and softly-spoken, she seemed like a different person from the woman Ranma's mother would become. The only thing she had in common with her future self was her belief that certain things were expected of someone and had to be followed, as well as a strong sense of honour.

They had just finished their classes, and Kimiko had thought it best to get to know her newfound friend, at least before she had to go and conduct some more training with her sensei.

Nodoka was talking about her family, who were of a strong samurai bloodline, when they bumped into two men.

"Watch where you're going!" One of the men yelled.

"Same to you, jerk!" Kimiko growled. She gasped upon seeing the two men they had bumped into.

One was her sensei, blushing deeply for some reason, and the other was very familiar to her. Sure, he wasn't as overweight, and he had a full head of hair, but she could recognise that face anywhere.

After all, this was the face of Genma Saotome, a major source of her problems that had led her to this situation in the first place.

"I am terribly sorry." Nodoka said, bowing. "If there is anything we can do to make up for this hindrance, please ask."

Genma chuckled grinning lecherously. "Well, sure. I think we can come to some agreement here." He glanced at Kimiko. "Yeah, just leave it to me. I think I've got an idea or two...."

Kimiko glared at him. "Sensei, I didn't realise you kept such company."

Nodoka and Genma stared at her, and Soun bowed in apology. "I am well aware of the many problems my friend has, but please don't let it bother you. He is a good man, once you get to know him."

"Yeah, I doubt it." She pointed at the man in glasses. "I know a pervert when I see one."

"What!?" Genma exclaimed in incredulity.

"I saw that look you were giving us." Kimiko replied. "It was perverted."

She knew she was right. After all, she saw that look in Happosai's eyes enough times to understand its meaning.

Soun chuckled. "My friend has an eye for women, it's true. But please, pay him no mind, he's mostly harmless." He frowned, serious. "You have some more training today, Hasegawa-san."

"Yeah, but I thought I could hang out with my friend for a little while beforehand." Bowed, gesturing her arms towards Nodoka. "May I humbly present my close friend, Nodoka Kudo?"

Genma smirked appreciatively. "Nodoka, huh? Such a pretty name, for such a pretty girl."

Nodoka blushed, and covered her face with her hands, smiling from the compliment.

Kimiko groaned. She knew it was inevitable, but she didn't realise that she would have to see this in action. She had gotten to quite like Nodoka, and had suffered enough at the hands of Genma to know the sort of man he was. But, it seemed you just can't fight fate.

"Well, how about we go together." Soun suggested. "That way, we can have some fun before training, and we can show Kudo-san how real martial artists train." He turned to the other woman. "Would you like that, Kudo-san?"

Nodoka looked at the ground, intimidated. "Well....I suppose, if it's alright with Kimiko."

The brunette nodded. "Of course! I think you'll love to see how I train!"

Genma guffawed loudly. "So this is what was buggin' you, Tendo! I should've realised that it was a woman. But, to train her? Don't make me laugh! Women are far too fragile for the art!"

"WHAT!?" Kimiko screeched, glaring furiously at the future panda.

"We shall see, Saotome." Soun said simply. "We shall see."

----------

Kimiko was NOT enjoying herself. She hardly got to say a thing to Nodoka at all, the other young woman was too busy with GENMA, who regaled them with (quite possible untrue) tales of his journeys with Soun.

Kimiko was really starting to dislike Genma Saotome, and not just because of what he put her through in her old life. He was far too loud and boisterous, arrogant, greedy, somewhat lecherous and, above all, had insulted her feminine pride.

Kimiko was a little surprised to learn that she actually HAD a sense of feminine pride, ever since her Sensei had insulted her. Add to that the fact of how easily she accepted all this....it was a little unnerving.

Why she never thought about this beforehand was a mystery in itself.

She decided to push this line of questioning to the back of her mind. There would be time enough to ponder such things later. For now, she had resolved to enjoy herself, despite Genma Saotome's presence.

Seeing as how Nodoka was enjoying herself with the oaf, Kimiko went up to her Sensei to learn more about him.

"So...uh..." She began, trying to think of a conversation topic. "So, I noticed your house is a little small."

"It is true. My family live far away, in Hokkaido. They don't really approve of my going off to train. So, I live alone, in the one house I can afford to buy."

Kimiko stared off into the distance. "It must get lonely."

Soun nodded. "Indeed it does. Still, it is bearable, and a martial artist must persevere, no matter what the hardship. That is what my master taught me."

Kimiko glared at him, half-lidded. "You know, between the training and the precepts, I have some doubts about your master. I'd like to give him a piece of my mind."

Soun paled, waving his hands warningly. "No, no! The master will have my hide when he finds out I've been teaching a woman! He believes that women have no place in the art, that they are a distraction!" He held his head in his hands, eyes wide in terror. "I shudder to think about the consequences, should he found out about what I have done!"

Something was bothering Kimiko, like a warning bell in the back of her head. She couldn't quite place it, but something about all this was beginning to remind her of something. What was it....?

Kimiko sighed, deciding to forget about it. It couldn't be that important, if she couldn't remember...whatever it was her brain was trying to tell her. Stupid brain. "Fine, I won't confront your master, yet. Besides, I have no idea who he is, what he looks like, or where I'd find him."

Soun smiled. "That's good. I don't what I'd do if the master where to harm you."

"Come on," Kimiko replied, grinning cockily, "like he'd hurt little ol' me."

"The master can be...quite surprising, especially when he gets mad." He pointed at a festival that was being held nearby. "Would you care to....I dunno, join in the proceedings over there? You might find it entertaining." He grinned nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

Kimiko giggled, nodding. "Sure, I think it'll be fun." She gestured over to Nodoka and Genma. "Besides, I think those two are too busy to care about me anyway."

----------------

The four of them had a wonderful time. There were many stalls promising many games and activities to enjoy, and they decided to dive right in and try them all.

Nodoka tried her hand at a shooting gallery, where one had to use a popgun to knock down the prizes. She was having a little difficulty aiming, so Genma had helped steady her hand a bit.

There was a new stall, where one had to simply punch a new device that tested a person's strength. Kimiko tried her hand at it, but got a very low score. Soun, on the other hand, got the highest score. She pouted, envious. Soun tried to win her a prize from the other games, but he failed at all of them.

"I'm sorry, Hasegawa-san." Soun sighed. "I wanted to make up for showing you up, but it appears I am unable to make amends."

Kimiko smiled at him. "Don't be silly. The fact that you tried is good enough for me." She looked at her watch. "To change the subject, it's getting kinda late. I think we should get some training in before we head home."

Soun nodded. "I think you're right. I'll go and get Kudo-san and Saotome-kun." He chuckled. "Those two really get along well, huh?"

Kimiko sighed. "Yeah, I suppose."

"Don't be like that, Hasegawa –san. Genma may have his flaws, but he's a good man, deep down. You just have to find it." He placed his hands on his hips, standing proudly. "I am sure that, no matter what, those two will amke a wonderful couple."

"Yeah, yeah."

Soun looked at her tenderly. "And perhaps, Hasegawa-san, you may find someone to make you happy, too."

Kimiko stared at him in puzzlement. "What?"

Soun shyly backed away, waving his hands in embarrassment. "Nevermind, nevermind. Let's just...get ready to go and train, alright?"

Kimiko smiled, amused by her Sensei's antics. "Alright, Sensei."

----------------

Nodoka stared in awe, amazed at how good her friend had become at the martial arts. Sure, the method seemed a bit excessive, but Kimiko had assured her that it was alright. And Nodoka trusted Kimiko above all else.

Genma frowned. It had taken him weeks to be able to even attempt a dodge, but this GIRL was performing quite well after only a few days, from what he had gathered. He growled in annoyance. If there was one thing he hated, it was being shown up. And by a girl, of all things.

Soun smirked, impressed by how well his student had progressed. She dodged with such ease, it was amazing to think that she had been unable to even make an attempt at escape beforehand. Perhaps his master was wrong, for once.

He threw one more boulder, and Kimiko jumped over it. She fell down towards her teacher, ready strike. When she was close enough, she let loose a mighty punch, which Soun deflected. She spun around with a kick, only for her teacher to block it with his right arm. He kicked upwards, knocking the young woman away from him. Kimiko got up, charging at him, yelling out a battle cry. She punched, ducked as he countered with an open palm strike, spun around with another kick, knocking him over.

Soun flipped up, but gut struck by Kimiko's arm as it connected with his gut. He placed his hands over the injury, gritting his teeth in pain. Kimiko rushed over, grinning in triumph. Soun smirked, and flipped over her as she tried to get him with a punch to the face. She looked up at him, staring is surprise, as he grabbed, and threw her to the ground. He folded his arms, smiling cockily.

"Do you submit?"

Kimiko nodded. "Yeah, I suppose I do." She frowned. "Dammit, I can't ever get close enough."

Soun shook his head. "Actually, you're quite incorrect in that regard. Your skills have improved quite substantially, in such a short amount of time." He smiled appreciatively. "You're amazing."

Kimiko grinned modestly, blushing. "Oh, please. I'm not that special."

"But you are. Why, I think you could beat me in a couple days."

"Really!?" She asked, eyes shining.

Genma got up. "Soun, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Do you have to go so soon, Genma?" Soun asked, confused.

"It's getting late." The future panda replied simply. "And don't forget, we need to see the master first thing tomorrow."

Soun nodded. "I know, I won't forget. Unlike you."

Genma waved absently, and then moved off.

Nodoka got up hurriedly, quickly looking in the direction Genma was leaving. "I....I have to get home myself. Mother will scold me if I'm late."

Kimiko smiled, waving in parting. "Go on, No-chan, I'm good here. Just be careful."

Nodoka bowed. "I will. And...Thank you for allowing me to come. I....I enjoyed myself, and I....I think it's amazing, what you've accomplished, Kimiko-chan." She blushed. "And I enjoyed meeting....new people today." She hurried away, into the direction Genma had left.

Kimiko frowned. "Oh, great. She's gone off after the panda. Wonderful."

Soun smiled. "If she's interested in that lazy fool, that's her business. Besides, I think she'll be good for him." He walked over, placing his hands on Kimiko's shoulders, turning her to face him.

She glared at him, not liking the weird look he was giving her. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Kimiko-san, I.....that is to say....ever since I first saw you, I've had.....unusual emotions swirling inside me. At first, I wasn't sure what they were, what I felt, but I think I'm beginning to understand."

"What ARE you babbling about, Sensei?"

He smiled, and she realised that he looked quite handsome when he did that. "Kimiko Hasegawa, I love you."

He kissed her. And, were this some romance novel, the girl would wrap her arms around the man, returning the gesture with much aplomb, and then got married and had lots of children and lived happily ever after.

But reality doesn't work that way. At least, not all of the time.

She pushed him away, staring at him in shock. She couldn't even speak, such was her disbelief.

"I'm sorry Kimiko." Soun said, lamely. "I...I know that was completely uncalled for, and I understand if you..."

He didn't finish as she ran away. He didn't chase after her or do anything to try and make her understand. He just stood there, hanging his head in shame.

--------------

Izumi Kyobei had been discharged from the hospital. He drove around, looking for his target.

He smiled, finding his destination. He wasn't going to try anything now. No, not yet. First, he was going to mess with them, let them stew in terror for a while. When it was finally too much to bear, then he'd strike.

Not that he'd attack the whole family, he wasn't crazy. He only had a grudge against one person in that family.

He swore he was going to get Akane Hasegawa back.

-----------------

_Oh god. I didn't want to do it, I wanted to avoid it as much as I could, but I guess, in the end, it couldn't be helped. I rushed the romance along._

_I am so sorry folks. I'm weak._

_However, it's not like it's really come to be yet. I mean, for now, Kimiko's rejected it. Only time will tell what becomes of her relationship with her sensei now._

_I don't think she knows his name yet, probably didn't pay too much attention to what Genma was saying._

_And it seems that something awful is in store for Akane, unless something isn't done, and soon._

_Well, hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	5. Consequences

The Secret Origin of Kimiko Tendo

Chapter 5: Consequences

KImiko sat in her room, unsure how to handle what had happened.

'_He....KISSED me._' Kimiko thought. '_Sensei KISSED ME.'_

She was assailed from thoughts and memories. She...had acted so....unlike herself, had accepted everything too well....why? This wasn't like her. She would've thought this tooth and nail, not just accept and adapt, no matter how much that had actually been of help to her.

She hadn't taken off her gi, since they were the only clothes that felt like HER anymore. The rest were far too feminine.

What had happened to make her so completely become Kimiko Hasegawa? And why was she only realising all this NOW, after....what happened with Sensei?

"The answers to you questions are quite simple.....Ranma Saotome."

She looked up, and saw a doppelganger of her former self, clad not in a red silk shirt and black pants, but flowing white cloth that defied gravity and floated around his arms, torso and waist. They also managed to cover anything...improper.

"Who the hell are you?" Kimiko asked suspiciously.

The entity chuckled lightly. "Oh come now, Saotome-san, do you not remember? Your wish? The mirror?"

Her eyes widened, and got up, pointing at the apparition before her. "You're the spirit of the mirror!"

"The one and the same."

She folded her arms. "So, ya know what's been going on with me lately?"

"Yes, and I shall enlighten you. You see, I felt this was the best chance to have your wish granted, for you to have a new, better life without your previous distractions."

"So ya sent me back in time and made me into a weak nerdy girl?"

The Spirit nodded, smiling. "Precisely. However, it's not quite so simple. I had placed your soul into the body of another, one who was destined to die. After all, I am not powerful enough to create a whole new life for another, so I had to just use one that was....available. However, I knew how you would handle things if left to your own devices and I knew you would cause more trouble than necessary, so I did the only thing I could think of to remedy the situation."

"Which was?" Kimiko...no, Ranma asked, glaring. She was starting to get a bad feeling.

"I mixed your personality with the late Kimiko Hasegawa, thus allowing you to accept your situation for the time being and get to come to grips with all aspects of it."

She rushed over and lifted the guy up with one hand, snarling angrily. "You bastard! You messed up everything, and made me act so.....girly! You expect me to just....accept that!?"

"No." The Spirit said calmly, unworried. "It was only a temporary thing. Gradually, your will would return to what it once was, and you would be the person you were before, at least mentally. However, for some reason, your recent....kiss caused this to happen much sooner than expected. I was hoping that by the time you returned to yourself, you would accept your life yourself and live happily."

"I don't care." Ranma stated, glaring. "Just return me to normal."

"What about Akane, your sister? If you return to your old life, then Kimiko Hasegawa shall die, and where will that leave your new family, and your friends? Are you willing to just abandon them all, to go back to people who don't even care about you?"

"Sh-shut up." Ranma said, unconvincingly. "I have nothing to do with these people, not Akane, not Sensei, not anyone."

The Spirit frowned disappointedly. "Liar."

Ranma growled irritably, and threw the Spirit to the ground, looking away. "I don't care, alright. Just change things back, make me a guy again."

"At least here, you have people who care about you, about whether you live or die."

"Shut up!"

"Don't allow the actions of one, confused man scare you off from an adventure of a lifetime."

"I said shut up!" Ranma yelled at the being, stomping her foot on the floor.

"So, you're just going to give up then? Accept your losses, move on and forget?"

"What?"

The Spirit smirked, which looked really out of place for some reason, even though he looked like Ranma's male form. "If you go back to your old life, you won't have learned the skills you would have had you stayed, and you would essentially be giving up a battle. Think of it as a challenge, to see whether you can survive living this new life. I promise you, it will be worth your while. Besides, you still have some training to do, am I right?"

This made Ranma pause. She didn't want to live Kimiko's life, but she couldn't back down from a challenge no matter what. Her pride wouldn't let her. Plus, she never passed down the chance to learn some new techniques.

"....Fine, I'll stay, but only because Ranma Saotome don't lose, ya got that?"

The Spirit nodded. "Got it. We shall meet again, Saotome, when you are truly ready to leave." He smiled warmly. "And by the way, I would've left you here, regardless of your choice. So, be thankful you at least accepted fate on your terms, rather than on mine."

He faded from view, leaving no trace that he had ever been in the room, other than the faint smell of mirror polish.

"...Son of a bitch." Ranma groaned.

------------------

Akane walked home, whistling one of her band's songs, one she had written herself. It was one of her favourites, to be brutally honest.

(What? An artist can enjoy their own work. I certainly do.)

A car pulled up next to her, matching her pace. She looked down at it disdainfully. It was some stupid, gaudy sports car. Only douchebags and assholes drove those pieces of crap.

The window rolled down, allowing her to see the face of the driver. It was that weasely yakuza guy who had attacked Kimiko; his face was all bandaged up, probably to hide the scars she had given him. She was right; it was both a douchebag and an asshole.

"What do you want?" She asked darkly. She had yet to forgive the man, and doubted she ever would.

Weasel smiled. "See my face? You did that. I used to be quite a hit with the ladies, before you came along and ruined it. Now the only women who'll come near me are the ones who are paid to keep me company."

"Huh. So, no changes then?" She said, smirking. "Glad to hear that your scars haven't affected your life too much."

Weasel growled. "Fucking bitch! Do you even know who I am? I'm Izumi Kyobei, and I'm pretty big around this parts. I'll let your past indiscretions slide if you just apologise and...make amends."

"Suck it, Nezumi." She said, walking away.

"You fucking bitch! It's Izumi! Izumi Kyobei!" She was now some distance away from him. "Fine! Walk away! Just know that you'll pay for this! You and your family of whores! Actions have consequences, bitch, and your day of reckoning is nigh! Just you wait!"

He drove off, beaten, for now.

--------------

Soun Tendo meditated.

Kimiko had run off, and he had no intention of following her, of even seeing her again. He had betrayed her trust, and tried to step out of the boundaries between teacher and student. He knew he had no chance with her, but he still tried.

God, he was such an idiot.

He doubted she would want to see him again, and he didn't blame her. He just sat and meditated.

* * *

When Akane came home, she immediately went to Kimiko's room. She had acted tough, but what that Nezumi guy said had really got to her, and she was really concerned for her younger sister.

She sighed in relief when she had opened the door to her sister's room, and found Kimiko standing by herself.

"Hey Kimi-chan." Akane greeted, pleasantly.

Kimiko turned nervously. "Ah.....Hi, Akane."

Akane frowned, and walked around the younger woman, gazing intently.

"What is it?" Kimiko asked. Is there somethin' wrong?"

Akane rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Not sure. Just somethin' about you seems....different. Anything happen to ya?"

Kimiko darted her eyes away, grinning nervously. "What are you talkin' about? Nothing happened to me. Why, did somethin' happen to you?"

The older woman shook her head. "It's nothing I can't handle, don't worry about it." She squinted suspiciously at her sister. "However, that doesn't change the fact that you're acting really weird, like you've got something to hide. Spill."

"I-it's nothing, nothing happened. I'm not acting any differenty than I normally do."

"Right...." She looked down at her watch. "Well, look at the time. I sppose you better get back to your training ASAP."

Kimiko turned away huffily, her head turned upwards. "No way. I'm never getting any training from that jerk ever again."

"Oh...." Akane said understandingly. "Something DID happen, didn't it? Something with your Sensei, am I right? What did he do?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened, he didn't do anything." Kimiko denied, shaking her head. "I just don't want to see him ever again."

"But why? He's a pretty nice guy, if a little high-strung, and last time I checked you two were getting along really well."

"Look, just drop it, okay? I don't want to talk about it."

Akane grinned conspiratorially. "Ah, so now you admit it."

Kimiko grimaced. "I-I admit nothing!"

"Just tell me Kimiko!" Akane yelled, grabbing er sister by the shoulders and looking her in the eyes. "Kimi-chan, please. What did he do that's got you so scared to tell me? I promise I won't judge you, but I can't do anything if you don't tell me." Her expression was one of concern, her eyes pleading.

Kimiko (read: Ranma) was confused. She didn't like discussing her problems with people, it was like admitting defeat or something. But something about this girl....her sister, it just made her fell like she could trust the older woman. She wasn't sure how she actually felt about the girl yet, but she didn't feel comfortable seeing her look at her like that.

She sighed in resignation. "Okay, Akane, I'll tell you. But don't tell a word to anyone, not even mom."

Akane smiled. "Of course."

"Okay....That jerk....Sensei...he....after training and we were left alone....he....He said he loved me....and then he.....kissed me."

Akane quirked an eyebrow. "And?"

"And then I ran home. I've been holed up in here ever since."

"That's it?" Akane asked, frowning.

"That's it."

Akane frowned, annoyed. And then she burst into laughter.

Kimiko frowned in annoyance at her sister. "Hey, quit laughin'. It's not funny."

"But it is!" Akane said between giggles. "I thought....I thought that something eally bad had happened, but.....you freaked out over a kiss!? What are you, 14!?"

"Shut up! I said it's not funny! That jerk betrayed me! I thought he was my friend, but in the end all he wanted was to get with me!"

"And what's wrong with that?" Akane replied, her laughter ceasing. "He's a nice guy, and you could do a lot worse than him."

"Because he's a guy!"

There was a long awkward silence. And then...

Akane began laughing again. "Oh, Kimiko, you're rich!"

"I'm bein' serious!" Kimiko growled, pouting in annoyance. "I can't have a guy cling to me like that! I have a fiancée, ya know!"

The older woman quirked an eyebrow. "Since when?"

"Since..." She stopped. She hadn't exactly told Akane her entire life story, at least not the stuff about the fiancées, she wouldn't understand. Plus, she doubted the older woman would even believe, hell, she doubtd she believed anything she had told her about her past life. And she couldn't just 'I'm a guy' because that wasn't true, not anymore.

".....Nevermind." She finished lamely.

"That's what I thought." Akane said, grinning amusedly. "There's no way you would've gotten a man, let alone a fiancée, without me or mom knowing."

"And what makes you so sure?" Kimiko asked, glaring.

"Trust me, we'd know." She replied secretively. "Well, seeing as you've decided not to see Soun ever again—"

"Damn straight."

"Then we'll go out, have some fun. Oh! Maybe I'll re-introduce you to my band!"

"Alright, fine." Kimiko relented. "better than hangin' around here all day, mopin'."

"That's the spirit!"

Something occurred to the younger woman. "Wait a minute....Soun?"

"Aha. That's your Sensei's name. Don't you remember? He told us the night we first met him."

Kimiko paled her memories of that night resurfacing. "I...I was kinda out of it, ya know."

Akane nodded. "I understand. Well, now you know." She turned to the door when she absently reached into her pockets to check her wallet, and something fell out. She leaned downwards and picked it up. When she looked at what it was, she paled, eyes widening.

"What's wrong?" Kimiko asked, somewhat concerned for her sister. She leaned in to take a look.

Akane held in her hands a photograph. It showed her holding hands with a somewhat pretty looking woman Kimiko had never seen before. Underneath the picture was written the words 'I'm watching you – love, Izumi'.

* * *

_Well, got another chapter done. Hope you're happy._

_This chapter earns it title form the fact that it is dealing with the consequences of our casts actions in the past. Soun's unwarranted intimacy with Kimiko, Ranma's wish, and Akane's brutal retiribution on Kyobei. These actions all have consequences, and shall and have led to bad things happening to the perpetrators._

_This chapter was also an attempt at retconning and possibly explain Ranma's apparent OOCness. This is a direct response to several reviews claiming that Ranma is acting out of character and is becoming too much embroiled in Kimiko's personality. And so, I have explained hopefully fixed this. You're welcome._

_I was hoping to save the explanation until a little later, but felt that no-one would be patient enough to wait for it._

_Things are only going to get worse for our cast here, folks, so be forewarned._

_Hope you enjoyed it, and please comment._


	6. Sister

The Secret origin of Kimiko Tendo

Chapter 6: Sister

Akane dropped the picture between her fingers, and Kimiko quickly retrieved it.

"Who's this in the picture with ya?" Kimiko aksed. "And what's with these words on the bottom?"

"Nothing!" AKane said firmly. "It' nothing you need to know! Now, can we go?"

"But, Akane..."

"Leave it, Kimiko!" Akane shouted. "It's none of your damn business, so stay out of it." She sighed, and softened her voice. "Please, just stay out of it."

Kimiko nodded idly. "Uh, sure, Akane-chan. So, where're we goin'?"

Akane turned back, her previous mood returning. "We're just going to the mall and a little place where the band and I get together."

"Okay then. Lead the way, big sis!"

Ranma sighed mentally. She hated to keep up the act, but she knew it would be best if she didn't raise too much suspicion.

* * *

Izumi Kyobei waited outside the house, not driving his sports car. This time he was riding something more inconspicuous.

He saw the girl leave with that whore of a sister. He smiled. This'll be perfect.

He checked to make sure he had his camera in hand, and then he followed the girls, being careful not to bring too much attention to himself.

-------------------

Akane had taken Ranma to a dark, dingy little club. There didn't seem to be a lot of customers. Akane looked into the distance, raising her arm.

"Hey, over here!" The tomboy called out.

Three people came over to them, then. Akane 're'-introduced her younger sister to her band mates. The lead guitarist, Hiryu, was a tall young man with short black hair, Honda, who was pretty heavy set and had a bright blue Mohawk. Ranma tried her best not to laugh at this, he looked pretty ridiculous. And finally, there was the drummer, and the only other female member of the band, Misa, who had long violet hair done up in twin ponytails.

Akane bid her younger sister to find someplace to sit, so she could watch them play. Kimiko found herself a seat, and made herself comfortable. Of course, she wasn't really interested in music, in fact, she wasn't really interested in anything that had nothing to do with martial arts. However, she made a promise to Akane, and she intended to keep her word. Also, once again, she made it a priority to keep up appearances.

The show began.

Ranma could only stare in awe. The lights, the way Akane and the other members moved to the beat...she had never seen anything like it. It was almost like a kata, except more energetic.

She got up and applauded them when they finished, and she was not alone. Ranma smiled. She had no idea why, but seeing Akane up there like that....it really filled her with pride.

Maybe everything she felt before wasn't just Kimiko's influence.

Akane walked back over to Kimiko (Ranma), grinning. "So, what'd ya think?"

"Akane, that was amazing!" Kimiko gushed honestly. "It's just...difficult to describe. I just....was blown away by the energy you brought to it, yet you were at peace. It was like...a kata, but with more jumping around and yelling."

"Well, glad you enjoyed it, sis." Akane replied, smiling happily. "Now, let's get going. We still have some time to kill at the mall, right?"

"Right!"

* * *

They walked home, after hanging out at the mall. Ranma couldn't help but smile. She had had fun with ehr older sister, surprisingly, and was starting to realise how much she actually like the other young woman.

Akane made this bearable. Just.

They went inside their home, and overheard their mother speaking to someone. They walked into the dining room to announce their presence, and then they froze, just as their made giggled.

At the table at which their mother sat, Izumi Kyobei AKA Weasel sat opposite her, smiling amicably.

"Akane, Kimiko!" Sayaka Hasegawa, called out, raising her arm in greeting. "This nice young man says that he's a friend of yours. Why didn't you introduce us?"

"Mom...." Akane breathed out, her face pale.

Izumi got up, smiling. "It's okay, Hasegawa-san. We've gotten to know each other quite well enough, and that's okay for me. I'll come by some other time, we can talk some more, get to know each other a little more. Akane, Kimiko, I'll see ya both later too, alright?"

He strode between the two young women, grinning, and then whispered so that their mother didn't overhear. "Nowhere's safe my little chickadees. Not your house, not that little club your band performs at, though it was a very nice performance, and certainly not that shopping mall you frequent." He slipped a small package into Akane's pocket, which was noticed by Kimiko. "Another present from me to you, Akane-chan. I'll be seein' ya." He paused. "Though you won't be seein' me." He chuckled as he walked off.

Akane took the little packet out of her pocket, her hands shaking. Kimiko grabbed her sister's hand, shaking her head. Akane knocked her hand away, and ripped open the packet. She took the photos out, paling even more, her eyes bugging out.

This time there were more pictures, this time showing her and Kimiko hanging out earlier. Once again, one of the pictures had a message.

'There's nowhere you can go I won't follow. – Love, Izumi'

Akane covered her mouth, as if she was going to throw up, dropping the pictures.

The tomboy ran up the stairs, into her room, and Kimiko followed.

The younger woman was also unnerved by the pictures, as well as the sudden reappearance of the man who had violated her emotionally. But, Akane was thrown even more by this.

Kimiko opened the door to her sister's room. Akane sat on her bed, legs and arms pulled up close to her body. She was shovering.

"Akane." Kimiko said worriedly. "I...I didn't think this would affect like that."

"That guy....." Akane said quietly. "I...I just thought he was nothing, so I acted so tough. But....I can't hide from him, even when I think I'm safe. He...he saw, the one thing I haven't even told you.....Oh god, Kimi-chan, I've never been this scared before. I'm....I'm terrified."

Kimiko walked over and embraced her sister. "It's okay Akane. He's just some guy. We can take him."

"I don't think we can, Kimi. I....I think I messed with the wrong person this time."

"No! You're stronger than this, I know! We can beat this guy, and we won't let him intimidate us! You gotta do this!"

"I can't...I just can't...."

The tomboy fell to tears, sobbing into her sister's shoulder. Kimiko closed her eyes in concern. She hadn't seen anything get to Akane like this, and was afraid of what the future would bring to them.

God, she wished Sensei were here now. Sure, he was a perverted jerk, but he was a martial artist, and he could at least offer some kind of help.

They needed all the help could get now.

* * *

Soun opened his eyes. He had been in his tiny, tiny home, meditating. Suddenly, he got an intense, powerful feeling. Soemthing bad was happening, and it involved Kimiko-san.

He didn't care then about what he'd done, or how much he had betrayed her. He had help her, in any way possible, no matter what, even if she tried to push him away, he would protect her.

He got up, and ran out, towards the Hasegawa home.

He will protect Kimiko Hasegawa.

* * *

_Didja miss me?_

_I wasn't sure what to refer to our main character: Kimiko or Ranma. I mean, mentally she is Ranma, but she does have Kimiko's body, and everyone else refers to her as Kimiko, so I was stumped. What do you guys think I should do?_

_I hope you understand how creepy this is, or why it has affected the sisters like this. And yes, Ranma wanting Soun to help is a little sudden, but, again, hopefully you can understand._

_How would you react, if a guy like Izumi was just suddenly in your home, having a friendly conversation with your mother?_

_Hope you enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	7. Izumi's Revenge

The Secret Origin of Kimiko Tendo

Chapter 7: Izumi's Revenge

There was a knock on the door, and Sayaka Hasegawa came over and answered it. She gasped quietly upon finding a young, handsome, well-built man standing before her.

"Madam, is this where Kimiko Hasegawa lives?" He asked her seriously.

"Why yes. Why do you wnat to know?"

"She is my student, and I am concenred for ehr well being!" He barked. "Please, you must tell me where she is!"

Sayaka pointed behind her nervously. "S-she's up there, in her sister's room. Just go up the stairs and go into door on the right."

"Got it!" He nodded, and rushed past her politely.

Sayaka blushed faintly, and smiled slightly. "It seems Kimiko has bagged herself a man at last. I'm so happy!"

* * *

He door opened suddenly, and Ranma and Akane jerked their heads upward in surprise, and stared up at their visitor.

"Sensei!" Ranma blurted out automatically.

Soun shook his head. "I am no longer worthy to be called your Sensei, Hasegawa-san. I had betrayed your trust, and overstepped my boundaries. Please, forgive me." He lay on all fours, grovelling pathetically.

Ranma was taken aback by this. Out of all the things she thought she'd hear from him, the last she would've expected was...remorse. He wasn't at all like the guys she's known, selfish, proud, perverted, crazy idiots. He...was actually sorry.

She looked down, a little ashamed of her quick judgements. "Umm, that's okay, Soun, as long as you're sorry. And....I'm sorry, too, for running off like that. I...was a little freaked out, by the...suddenness of it all."

Soun noticed that Ranma was holding Akane, who appeared to be crying. "Hasegawa-san, Akane-san, what has happened? You both look...troubled."

"I-it's nothing." Akane gasped out.

"It's not nothing." Ranma said, turning back to Soun. "We....that guy who tried to...assault me...He's been...He came back...and he's ...we don't know what he wants, or why he's following us...but....I think that...it's going to be bad..."

"I'm not sure I understand..." Soun said uncertainly. "But, if you require it, I will help you both in any way I can."

Ranma smiled up at him. "Thanks, Soun. We really appreciate that."

"Yeah." Akane said hollowly. "Thanks a bunch."

* * *

Izumi Kyobei grinned. He was starting to get a little impatient. He really wanted to do something to get to that girl, just before he made her pay in full.

And he knew just how to do it too.

* * *

Ranma wondered around, having been ordered by her new mother, Sayaka, to get the groceries. She walked around, thinking.

She wasn't sure how she felt about Soun, the man she once called Sensei. He was a weird man, and had tried to do perverted things to her, but he was nice, kind, caring and had acted really friendly towards her. Of coruse, she now knew why, but that didn't change anything. He acted so much nicer than most people she knew.

But, she realised that she was beginning to care about her sister, Akane, deeply, and maybe even her mother. It seemed not everything she felt belonged solely to Kimiko.

She just hoped nothing further happened to her family.

Someone grabbed her from behind, and put a cloth to her face. She struggled, but soon became weak and lethargic. She should try and get away, but she felt so tired.

So...tired....

* * *

Akane paced in her room, Soun sitting down patiently. Kimiko had been gone for two hours. She should be back by now.

"Akane!" Her mother called out, opening the door. "A letter arrived for you!"

She took the envelope and opened it, and paled. Soun got up, looking at her curiously, and she passed the picture over to him. His eeys widened, face contorted between anxiety and rage.

The picture showed Kimiko, tied up bondage style to a chair, her clothes a little ripped, her body clearly cut and bruised. Beneath it was a short message.

'Revenge time. – Love, Izumi.'

------------------

Ranma awoke slowly, and was confused at first. This didn't look like her room, not at all. Then she remembered what happened earlier.

She had been kidnapped. SHE had been KIDNAPPED. She struggled, trying to get free, but realised that she must have been restrained. There was something in her mouth that stopped from speaking or screaming or whatever she could've done had she not had a gag in her mouth.

Someone stepped out from the shadows, and she could tell that it was Izumi Kyobei. "Had a nice nap, my dear?" He said mockingly. "You and I are gonna have a little fun." He moved closer to her, brining out a switchblade.

Ranma's eyes widened and she tried to get out, get away from this man. Her fear was growing. She never before felt so powerless, so helpless. The strength sapping moxibustion didn't even compare.

She had never felt so terrified, and so ashamed of that terror. She was Ranma Saotome, not some weak little girl. She shouldn't be afraid, let alone of the skinny little man in front of her, even if he did have a knife. But she couldn't help it, she knew that there was nothing she could do. Her body was too weak.

Tears fell as she scrunched her eyes shut, the terror taking full control. She wished someone, anyone, would come help her.

* * *

"Kimiko!"

Akane searched frantically. Soun had called the police, but she wasn't sure if they would be able to help. Hell, she doubted even she could do anything. But, she had to try; this was her little sister in trouble here.

She was growing anxious, fearful of what would happen to Kimiko if she was too late. Images invaded her mind, of Kimiko tied up, raped, mutilated...

...dead.

No, she couldn't stop, not until she knew she was in her arms and safe.

She turned to see Soun running up behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to help." Soun said automatically. "It is my duty as a martial artist to help people. Besides, I care about Kimiko as well."

Akane nodded. "I....I jsut don't know what to do. I...I don't even have the first clue about where they'd take her."

Soun closed his eyes calmly. "I was taught a technique that would allow me to recognise a person's ki. If I have mastered it as I hope I have, I may be able to pinpoint Kimiko's location."

"Will...will that really work?"

"I don't know, but it's better than nothing." He opened his eyes suddenly. "I found her."

"Lead the way." Akane wasn't sure if she really believed him, but she was willing to try anything, no matter how silly.

Kimiko's life was on the line here.

* * *

Ranma cried. She didn't care anymore. What use was pride here, when there was nothing she could do? That bastard Izumi had tortured her so horribly; she could barely feel anything anymore. She just wanted to die.

"Now then, what's next?" Izumi said, producing a sickle. "What haven't we done yet? Oh, I know." He threw the sickle away.

"Uh..boss?" One of his flunkies said, nervously. "Isn't this going a little too far?"

"Too far!?" Izumi said, picking up a knife and throwing it into the man's jugular. "Was that too far!? In my opinion, this isn't nearly far enough!!" He turned to his other henchman. "Anyone else wanna question MY authority!?" When there was no response, he smiled. "Good. Now comes the fun part. Everyone, take off your pants, we're about to fuck this bitch up good and proper."

Ranma stared at him, shaking her ehad in fear. '_Not that. Anything but that.'_

Suddenly, the door was knocked off its hinges and in stepped two people, a young man and a young woman. Ranma stared in hope as her sister and her sensei rushed in and started beating up the bad guys.

Izumi stared angrily at the intrusion, and ran over to Ranma and grabbed her, putting a golden gun to her head. "Stop that right now, or I blow this bitch's brains out!"

They all stopped and stared at the man. The henchman took this chance and ran away, not caring what happened to their boss.

"Put the gun down, sir, please." Soun said reasonably. "Surely we can sort this out like reasonable adults? I mean..."

A gunshot sounded as Izumi shot a bullet an inch fromt eh young man's foot. "Nobody do anything! This is the point of no return! I can't let what you people done to me slide! Someone has to pay, and if it can't that bitch over there, why not the one I've got in my arms here!?" He jabbed the barrel into the side of Ranma's head, who was frozen in terror.

Akane gritted her teeth angrily. "Don't you dare touch her!" She ran over, shocking Izumi, and grabbed the gun from him. Ranma fell to the ground as Izumi and Akane wrestled with each other over the gun.

And then came the sound of a gunshot.

Ranma stared, disbelieving, as her sister fell, a fairly large hole in her chest. Izumi grinned, and was promptly knocked out by Soun, who then ran over to Ranma and held her.

It all happened in slow motion to Ranma's eyes.

She couldn't even speak, even as Soun removed her restraints and the gag. She could only stared, her mouth hanging wide open, her eyes not once straying from the sight of her sister, her beloved sister Akane, who had so much life and vigour, lying on the cold ground, her eyes empty of any sign of life, her face stuck in a look of shock and surprise.

And then, Ranma screamed.

* * *

_I am sorry. I had always planned to do this, but...it is just...too sad. I am sure there will be some who disagree with this occurrence, with what I've done here, but....it had to be done._

_I had wanted to leave it a while longer, to give the readers a chance to connect with Akane a bit more, but...I couldn't stave it off any longer. Besides, I had not other idea on how to stall any longer._

_I hope you can forgive me._

_I am sorry if Ranma seems a bit out of character again, but it makes sense here. She had been tortured non-stop by a very horrible man, and has been left with no hope for salvation. Not even Ranma would be able to withstand this kind of torture, I am certain._

_And yes, even with her unfinished training under Soun, she is still not very physically strong, at least not strong enough to break through her restraints._

_And yes, I know Soun's little skill is a little dues ex machina, but how else was I supposed to get him and Akane to Izumi's hideout? Have Izumi be an idiot and give them a map? Besides, we don't know the full extent of Soun's abilities, seeing as how he becomes a little weakling who doesn't do anything but sit around smoking, reading the newspaper and crying like a sissy girl._

_I hope you enjoyed this (to some extent), and please comment._


	8. Guilt

The Secret Origin of Kimiko Tendo

Chapter 8: Guilt

Izumi Kyobei had been arrested. He had shown no guilt or remorse over what he had done, and in fact seemed proud of the fact that he had killed a young girl. He was sentenced to life imprisonment without bail.

Three days later, Izumi Kyobei committed suicide, somehow cutting his neck open and bleeding to death. He had no remaining relatives and no possessions of note.

Two days prior to this, the funeral service for Akane.

* * *

It was cloudy, but not overly so. The sun still shined down on them, almost contradictory with the solemnity of the event.

It was a surprisingly large procession. Ranma hadn't realised that Akane had so many friends, and she didn't know any of them. Her mother was next to her, sobbing. Soun was behind Ranma, holding her comfortingly. A little to their right, Akane's friends paid their respects, and to the far left, the woman from that first picture Izumi sent them.

Ranma felt numb. She had mentally shut down after Akane's death. She knew they weren't really sisters, but it still hurt now that she was gone. She had started to really care for the girl in a way she hadn't cared for anyone, not even for the other Akane or Ucchan.

It didn't help matters that she blamed herself for Akane's death.

It was for her sake that Akane came to rescue her, her sake that she tried to Izumi from taking her life. She was the one who had brought her there. If she hadn't been caught by Izumi, Akane wouldn't have been there in the first place, and then she wouldn't have...

She finally fell apart, sobbing harder than her mother, Soun holding her steady, gazing down at her with concern.

The mysterious woman walked up to them. "You were with her when she had died, right?"

Ranma looked away, eyes screwed tight. She just knew the woman was going to reprimand her for allowing Akane to die, and she would be right.

Soun nodded. "Indeed we were. Why do you ask?"

"Wh...what are you, to her?"

"Sh....she's my sister." Ranma replied hollowly.

"I see." The woman replied. "Thank you."

Ranma blinked. "Huh?"

"Akane always thought of you." The woman explained. "Whenever we were together, she would just tell me about her beloved younger sister, and of your accomplishments." She smiled wryly. "I actually got a little jealous. She obviously loved you more than she did me, but now I see why. I'm sure it must've been a comfort to her, having you with her. She wpuld never blame you or begrudge you, no matter what."

"Excuse me." Soun interjected. "But who exactly are you, miss?"

"I'm Chie Honda. I am....was Akane's lover."

She walked away, crying softly for her loss. Ranma stared at her, completely taken aback.

* * *

After the funeral, Ranma had gone with Soun to his place. She didn't want to face her mother, not when it was her fault that Akane died. Ranma didn't care what that woman said, Akane was dead, and it was her fault. Nothing anybody could say would change that fact.

"Kimiko..." He said to her sadly, gazing down at ehr pitiably. She frowned at him.

"Aren't ya gonna make somethin' to eat?" She asked him. Whether she was Ranma or Kimiko, she was still herself at heart, and her stomach would always rule her. Except, not as strongly as her father.

"I don't know how."

"What, you just sit here and starve?"

She was met with only silence. She stared at him incredulously, and then got up. "Man, you're hopeless. Fine, I'll make something, I guess."

"But...."

"No buts! I don't like to cook, but I'll be damned if I starve because of you! You may choose to do so, but not me!"

"But....I don't have anything."

She growled. "I'll go get some groceries then!"

"I ahve no money...."

"You BUM!" She went to the front door, ready to leave. "At least I have some money! God, this is not the time to even think like this!" She slammed the door shut, stomping to the store.

Tears fell from her eyes. She tried to put on a brave front, and was distracted for a moment by food, but the idea that Akane was gone returned to her. The only person who was ever truly nice to her...was gone forever.

Not even food could make this emptiness go away. But....she was nothing if not able to persevere. She'd try to live, carrying the guilt and the shame and the emptiness. She owed that to her mother, at least, and to that girl.

And to Akane.

* * *

She had returned to Soun's home and prepared a meagre meal of rice and a little grilled fish. Her culinary skills weren't as expansive or as well developed as her mother's.

To be brutally honest, she was only marginally better than the Akane she knew as Ranma Saotome.

Soun took a bite, and froze. Ranma looked away, expecting a similar reaction to whenever she ate Akane Tendo's toxic waste called 'food'.

"THIS IS INCREDIBLE!"

She stared at him, eyes wide, as he heartily ate everything. "More please." He asked semi-politely, holding out his empty bowl.

"Y-you actually enjoyed that enough...to want seconds?"

He nodded. "I have never tasted something so divine, Hasegawa-san."

"Well, I'd imagine that's not too much of a stretch." She said wryly. "After all, you did admit you don't eat much. That's not good, Soun, you need to eat to keep up your strength, especially since you're a martial artist. Tell ya what, I'll cook for ya, since you tried to help me and all. Deal?"

He nodded, and walked around beside her, and embraced her.

"W-wha!?" Ranma exclaimed, blushing. "I did not say you could grab me like that!"

"Hasegawa-san, please don't act like nothing's wrong! Your aura is still the same as at the funeral. You may act like you've put it behind you, but Akane's death has hurt you deeply! It is not healthy to act contrary to how you feel!"

"Then what SHOULD I do!?" She shouted, pushing him away. "It's my fault she's dead! I might as well have killed her myself! And there's nothing I can do to change that fact! I'm at least trying to go back to normal! I need to do that much at least! So...what's wrong...with that...?" She collapsed, sobbing.

He strode over and gently held her in his arms, closing his eyes in sympathy. "While it is true that one must move on after a loved one's passing, that doesn't mean you msut force yourself. If it hurts, let it hurt. If you want to cry, then cry. Don't push it inside and pretend you feel like smiling. Give it time, and wait patiently. I'll be there to hold your hand, to let you cry on my shoulder, to even hear about why you're feeling the way you do."

She looked up at him, confused, about both him and herself. "W...why would you say that? Why are you helping me, even now?"

"Because I love you."

She only stared at him, frozen, and leaned in and kissed her.

------------------

_**Why? Why am I letting him do this?**_

"Soun...stop...."

_**It's...its wrong, on so many levels.**_

"Is something wrong, Hasegawa-san?"

_**We're both guys. I like girls. I'm not even in the right body or timeframe.**_

"I...I'm not sure.....I...I'm just so confused. I don't think....we should do this..."

_**So why...do I feel like this? Why...do I want him close to me? Why do I want him to hold me? To say those words again?**_

"If you want to me to go away, I'll do so without hesitation."

_**Why does my chest hurt when he says things like that? Why....Why do I feel this way around him? What IS this feeling in my chest?**_

"No, I don't want that. I just.....I don't know anything anymore. Not myself, not what I want, how the world works...or even how you work."

_**But....it hurts. Akane's gone, and he's all I have left. He's the only one who seems to care, who has ever cared. No-one, not the fiancées, my friends, or even my parents cared about me like he does. Why?**_

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to. I can just sleep elsewhere."

_**No, I want him here. With me. I want to be in his arms. I...I don't want to be alone. Not...not anymore.**_

"No....Please, stay here....with me..."

_**I don't know why, and I don't care. I need him. Now. Always. I need to be with him, or I'll die. I'll die and be empty. I'll be nothing.**_

"Kimiko...."

_**Is...This feeling...is it? It couldn't be....is it?**_

"Soun..."

_**Soun...don't leave me.....**_

They joined, that night, two lonely, empty, sad souls in need of another to make the pain bearable, regardless of the cost.

* * *

Ranma lay there on the futon, with Soun, the both of them naked. They ahd just made love.

She had made love to a man she barely even knew. She was man, this sort of thing was inexcusable, as was a lot of her actions lately.

But....she couldn't take it, not after Akane's death. She...needed something, something to make it bearable, to wipe her guilt away.

And he was there. He was the only one there when she needed it.

She gazed into his sleeping face, smiling. She had fought so hard, and she lost out.

She no longer cared about who she was, whether she was a man or if she was Ranma Saotome, man amongst men. She didn't need that to make her happy.

In fact...being with Soun...THAT had made her happy, TRULY happy.

She didn't need anything else, now that she had him.

She kissed him lightly on the lips, embracing him.

"Thank you, Soun. Thank you....for loving me."

* * *

_Yes, I am aware that ranma's OOC here. I don't care anymore. Stop bothering me about it._

_I tried to fix it, but what can you do? Besides, at least now it's a little understandable._

_And yes, I did just rush her into Soun's arms. She was very emotionally fragile, she felt guilty and blamed herself and was lost without Akane. She NEEDED someone to care for her, or else she'd drown in despair._

_And if you don't understand, well....too bad._

_And I'm sorry if I pissed some people off with my little rant here and everything._

_Besides, her behaviour was called for by the story._

_It took me forever to figure out how to get this going, but now it's done. And I do NOT want to hear any moaning and bitching._

_On a lighter note, I liked writing that last little seen. I wanted to somehow express Ranma's inner turmoil as she had sex with Soun for the first time, without getting in trouble and having this get pulled down for 'lemon scenes'. I see no lemon hear. Maybe a vague smell, but no actual lemons._

_And yes folks, they did have sex. I felt that, as the ultimate expression and culmination of their love as well as a sign of Ranma's acceptance of her new life, we needed to see them have sex._

_Also, I hope I didn't offend anyone by using the word 'sex' numerous times just then._

_I really hope you enjoyed it, and please comment._


	9. Joy

The Secret Origin of Kimiko Tendo

Chapter 9: Joy

A month had passed since Ranma had first accepted Soun's love for her and returned it.

She smiled as she bought some groceries to make for dinner tonight.

Her mother had been overjoyed at the news that she had finally landed herself a man, and had consented to her daughter staying with the man for the rest of the foreseeable future without complaint.

She thought back on a lot of things as she walked back home. Her past life, Izumi Kyobei, meeting No-chan and Genma, even her older sister. All these things had led to one single, inescapable truth about her new life.

She was in love with a man, and she couldn't be any happier.

-----------------

She stared, her eye twitching, her bag of groceries on the floor since she dropped it from pure shock and disbelief.

Out of anyone from her past, she had not expected...._him_. Especially not in her home, sitting alongside her boyfriend.

"Soun." Ranma growled softly. "Tell me what _he_ is doing here?"

Soun blined, and gasped slightly in understanding. "Oh! Forgive me, Kimiko." He turned to his other houseguest. "Master, this is Kimiko. She and I have been dating for quite a while now."

Happosai looked up at her, a nasty gleam in his eye. "So this is what's been on your mind lately. I _have_ been wondering." He whistled appreciatively, looking her up and down. "_Very_ nice. You did well for yourself, my student. Now then, don't mind if I help myself!"

The old pervert leapt at her. Of course, she instinctively swatted him away, but that did nothing but make him more persistent. He leapt all around her as she tried to deal a good blow against him.

Eventually, a winner was decided, and Happosai happily nuzzled against the young woman's buttocks as his reward.

Soun stood up, nostrils flaring angrily, glaring at the old pervert in fury. "Master! You taught me that women only served to distract oneself from the art! And yet here you are, fondling areas of my girlfriend's body you should not be fondling! Explain yourself!"

Happosai looked up at him, still holding onto his perch on Kimiko's butt, but no longer nuzzling. "Soun, I only said all that so you didn't try and horn in on my action. You can't blame me for wanting to get....acquainted with this hot piece of flesh."

"SHE IS NOT SOME SLAB OF MEAT YO CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH! SHE IS MY FIANCEE!"

Happosai leapt off at last. "I see I have upset you. Very well then. Come meet me in the usual spot. I think it's high time we re-establish the student-teacher relationship." He leapt out the window, leaving Soun to fume angrily.

"How dare he!? That...that....HYPOCRITE!"

Ranma stared at him, face pale, as all the puzzle pieces finally fell into place. "Soun...who was that?"

"My master, Happosai. He has been teaching me and Genma the martial arts, but I didn't realise he was such a....scoundrel...." He looked away shamefully. "I am sorry he upset you, Kimiko. I...I hadn't realised that he might pose a threat to you. If I had realised, then I wouldn't..."

"Soun....what is your last name?"

He stared at her, perplexed. "What's brought that question up? Well, it's Tendo, why do you want to know?"

Her face paled, and her eyes rolled back into her sockets as she fell unconscious.

* * *

Kimiko awoke, laying in the bed she shared with Soun, staring up into his worried eyes.

**Dammit...why didn't I ever realise? Soun...he didn't change at all over the years, well, except for the moustache he had grown by then. But, all the clues were there, so why didn't I realise before now?**

**Because I'm an idiot, that's why. Who else would be friends with Genma? Who else would study under same master as that fat oaf? And who else studied anything goes martial arts under that old lecher!?**

**Dammit, Soun, why did I have to fall for you? Why did I have to fall for my future father-in-law, the father of the girl I may or may not marry!? And why do I STILL love you, even after knowing all this!?**

**And what the hell did you mean by 'fiancee'!?!?**

"Kimiko?" Soun asked her, concerned.

"I...I'm fine Soun. Just...just still a little shocked by what that old pervert did."

He nodded. "I promise you Kimiko, if I had known, I wouldn't have anything to do with that man! And I promise you to sever all ties with him immediately!"

She smiled at that, knowing full well that he meant every word. "Soun...when you chased that old man away...you called me your...fiancee. Not your girlfriend, not your lover, your fiancée. Explain."

He smiled nervously, blushing. "Well, you see, I...I had...the thing is...I..."

"Spit it out, Soun Tendo." Damn, it was going to take a long time to get used to this new fact. But, that didn't change how she felt. Not one iota.

He gulped, and bowed, his forehead on the ground. "I AM GOING TO MARRY YOU, KIMIKO HASEGAWA! WILL YOU ACCEPT MY HUMBLE PROPOSAL AND MARRY ME?"

She stared at him, taken aback. Sure, they had been going out for a while, but...she wasn't prepared for this. "I..Isn't it a little...soon for that?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. I have thought long and hard about the matter, deliberating in my head for quite some time, and I have come to the conclusion that I will marry you."

"Why?" She asked, confused greatly.

"Because I love you." He bowed again. "I will understand if you feel this is rushing it, or if you don't wish to be with me at all, especially considering the company that I keep, and I will not stop you or try to force you to stay with me."

Her chest tightened around her heart, and tears fell from her eyes as she looked at this man who, even now, thought of her above all else, even his own desires.

She smiled at him and embraced him, lifting him up to look her in the eyes. "Soun...I accept your proposal."

She kissed him passionately on the lips.

* * *

A few days later, Soun had returned from one last sojourn with Genma and Happosai, and he promised Ranma that they would never see that old pervert again.

Ranma had guessed what he had done, having heard the story before (or later...damn, time travel was confusing).

And, shortly thereafter, they got married via a traditional Shinto wedding.

Ranma...no, Kimiko Tendo stared at herself in the mirror, a mere day after her wedding.

Her wedding. She had thought it would be with Akane, or Ukyo or even Shampoo at a stretch, but she never thought, never even dreamed that she would end up getting married to Soun.

And she had never felt happier.

Suddenly, she felt very ill, and quickly threw up in the toilet. Soon after, she and Soun went to see a doctor.

The man smiled. "There's no problem at all, Mr and Mrs Tendo. You're simply about to have a child. Congratulations, Mrs Tendo, you're a mother."

Kimiko fainted, smiling slightly as her husband went ballistic.

* * *

Nina months had passed, and for Kimiko, they couldn't have come fast enough.

She sat in her home, holding her baby daughter in her hands, looking at everything inquisitively, seemingly amazed by the new sights and sounds.

"What are we going to name her?" Soun asked her.

"Kasumi." Kimiko said instantly. "Our first daughter is called Kasumi."

"First daughter?"

She giggled. "Just talking to myself dear, pay no mind."

He nodded, and embraced his wife, smiling happily.

* * *

Akane frowned. She was happy for her sister, but she knew what would happen. She turned to her friend, who allowed to watch.

"It's coming isn't it? Her end..."

The Spirit of the Mirror shook his head. "No, Akane, you misunderstand. It will not be the end for her, merely a new beginning."

* * *

_Yeah, sorry I rushed through it all, but I wanted to get through this section quickly. Besides, I think it would've gotten a bit boring._

_So yeah, Kasumi has been born, and Ranma has chosen to accept and cherish her new life. She now calls herself Kimiko, as reference to this._

_And yeah, now she knows who Soun actually is. You'd think it would be more earth shattering and lfie-changing, but you'd be wrong. Ranma is really adept at adapting to new situations, if you haven't already seen in the past._

_But, Akane and the Spirit no something is looming...for Akane, it os dark and ominious, for the Spirit, it is merely a hopeful, optimistic thing._

_Hope you enjoyed it, and please comment._


End file.
